Flow
by RavenRamsey
Summary: Harry and Ginny have an understanding and give allowances to a special friend. Explicit Sexual Themes.


There are many corners in Diagon Alley. In some you can find places like Olivander's Wand shop, places where everyone feels safe to tread. Others are places where a rougher sort of people might meet and enjoy a rougher sort of atmosphere. One of these corners held The Witch's Waste. Though it was in a more run-down part of Diagon Alley it was kept in reasonable good repair, the clientele a mix of truly shady characters and the more respectable looking for somewhere with a more dangerous feel. It did business right at the beginning of Knockturn Alley and the people showed it.

In a private booth of the Witch's Waste, Hermione and her good friend Ginny had met for some downtime and good conversation. The two had long ago resigned themselves to the fact that their husbands were the type of best friends who would hang out with each other as much as possible. They had decided what's good for the goose was more than good for the gander and met up once or twice a month at The Witch's Waste to drink and catch up on their lives. Being such famous witches they liked going to more out of the way and noisy bars where people were more likely to mind their own business.

The current conversation was about the more interesting sexual quirks of their respective mates. Once upon a time the older woman would have been way to reserved to ever have a conversation about her sex life. That was before Ginny had taught her how to drink.

"So, there he is, absolutely starkers," a slightly drunk Hermione had laughed, telling a story about Ron. "And I look down and see that he has shaved a big 'H' in his pubes, proud as a peacock, saying now his cock will always be mine."

They both collapsed in laugher, tears streaming down their faces. Hermione was leaned back against the upholstered bench holding her belly while Ginny clasped the polished table top for dear life trying to choke out a reply.

"He...he did not!" Ginny finally managed to gasp out. She was more than fine hearing these intimate details about her brother. When they had started talking like this Hermione had been a little reticent about discussing such things with her husband's sister but then Ginny had pointed out that over the years she had probably seen Ron naked more times than Hermione had.

"He did!" Hermione laughed wiping away her tears. "He said that now when I was down there I could always see my initial. I mean I love the man but he can be a little daft at times!"

Ginny chuckled a bit then screwed up her face and said "Merlin I hate doing that!" The redhaired girl took a long drink like she tasted something bad.

"Hate what?"

"Going down on a bloke, worst thing I can think of!"

"What? Really?" Hermione asked. It had been Ginny who had leant the girl her copy of 1001 Ways To Make A Magical Night. There was a whole section on blowjobs alone.

"Yeah can't stand how they feel in my mouth. Nothing should be near my throat that's still moving on its own!" Ginny said making them break out in new laughs.

"Poor Harry," the older woman said. "Does he complain much?"

Ginny blinked and paused before answering. "No, he doesn't complain at all," she said. Then as if coming to a decision she added "he gets that from somewhere else and that's fine with me."

Harry was lying on the couch in the flat he shared with his wife, a magazine in his hands and a cold bottle of FizzBang on the floor by him. He was looking forward to a quiet night in for once. It was funny but as he grew older he realized he missed the moments of quiet and solitude he used to get in his little cupboard under the stairs. He didn't know if it was a kind of weird Stockholm syndrome or he was just a loner type. he just decided to enjoy the time alone.

That was until he heard a knock at his door.

He gave a sigh and got to his feet, socked feet slipping along the floor. When he opened the door he saw the blonde haired figure of one of his best friends.

"Luna!" He said happily opening his arms for a hug. Luna Lovegood smoothly moved into his arms tucking her head under his chin and taking a deep breath of his scent.

"You've been drinking FizzBang again," she said dreamily. "It makes you smell like black licorice and toffee."

"Well I hope that's good," Harry said, stepping aside to let her in.

"it's quite infrequent when you don't smell good in some way," Luna replied coming inside the flat.

"Smashing," he said with a lopsided grin. He closed the door and headed to the kitchen. "Can I get you something?"

"No," came the soft reply. 'I was just wondering if you'd let me suck your cock."

Hermione had taken the very wrong moment to take a sip of her drink and choked, running the words back in her mind to make sure she heard them right.

"Wait." Hermione said slowly putting her butterbeer back on the table. "You let him do what?"

Ginny was a little nervous about letting her friend know about this part of her and Harry's life. Hermione was a great friend to both of them but she could be a little more conventional. Harry had told said long ago Ginny could tell Hermione anything. He had trusted her with his life on more than one occasion. Ginny knew that and took it to heart. It had taken Ginny a lot of self-examination to know how she really felt about sharing the man she loved. While she had long ago come to realize she was ok with it she was still a bit nervous about telling her closest friends.

"She's my friend," Ginny thought to herself. "She's never judged me before and I have to trust she won't start now." She prayed she was right and told Hermione.

"If he ever feels like it he can go and get a blowjob from someone we both know and trust."

"Wha...what?" Hermione sputtered. "You just let him put his dick in some girl's mouth whenever he wishes?"

At the flat Harry rolled his eyes a little and went over to Luna hugging her again. "That's always a very hard thing to say no too. Especially when you ask it every single time."

"I just want to make sure it's ok with you. I do understand it's weird to ask..." Luna said trailing off. She buried her nose in Harry's chest and inhaled his scent again.

"I think I can safely say I will be always ok with it."

Luna smiled and took Harry's hand, leading him to the couch. She gently pushed Harry back into the cushions and leaned over to take one for herself. She slowly pushed her way between Harry's knees and threw the pillow to the ground, kneeling on it.

Luna pulled Harry's pajama pants down and took his stiffening cock in her hand. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes.

Ginny's eyes flashed at her companion. Even Hermione was not immune to Ginny's anger when someone spoke ill of her friends.

"It's not just some girl," Ginny said with a little bite. "She's a friend we have known for years and trust completely."

Hermione seeing her friend's anger apologized. "I'm sorry, that's just really strange to me. So how does it work? He just goes over for a quick suck whenever he pleases?" Hermione was genuinely curious and found it very hard to see the boy she knew all through school just getting a blowjob from someone other than who he was married to.

Ginny saw Hermione was truly trying to understand and calmed.

"Actually, she said with a small smirk. "It's our friend who is usually asking him."

Harry groaned deep in his throat as Luna slowly took the whole length of him into her mouth. Her tongue slowly licked along the smooth shaft of Harry's cock before sucking hard as she raised her head, plunging down again to take as much of him as she could.

Luna's nearly white hair tickled along Harry's legs as she took him into her mouth again and again. She ran her hands up his hard thighs, enjoying the feeling of the lean muscles beneath the skin. Luna's lips slipping in a tight ring along the hard cock. She never really thought will going down on someone but later she would think of the dichotomy of the rock-hard shaft and the silk smooth skin, Luna loved that feeling. Her mouth nearly tortured Harry, sucking hard enough to make Harry's face screw up in a look like pain but was far from it.

Harry's hands gripped at the seat cushions hard, keep his hands off her head, letting Luna set the pace. She wrapped her hands around his now glistening cock and slowly stroked him while sucking on the head, running her tongue along the ridge of the crown and swiping along the tiny opening. This made Harry gasp louder, his hips jerking up unintentionally but Luna easily kept him down and continued the sweet slow torture.

Still baffled Hermione asked "Why does she come to him? Who is she? Do I know her?" Hermione was always full of questions and ready to crack open any mystery. Ginny wryly thought she never expected to be on the receiving end of that laser-like focus.

Ginny gave some thought to answering straight but then said "She hasn't said I can talk about it. Honestly, I don't think she would mind if I did but she hasn't explicitly said I could. And why? Because she loves giving blowjobs and she trust's Harry to let her do it and not push for more."

"She loves giving blowjobs," Hermione stated blankly. "So she blows Harry."

"Yeah," Ginny said with a chuckle. "She really loves them. Really if you ever even mention it to her she will talk for hours about it. But she never liked how pushy most guys can be so doesn't do it a lot. But then she met Harry and trusts him totally."

Hermione thought of her longtime friend and had to agree she trusted Harry Potter like few others. If someone put a wand to her head and said to blow someone other than her husband it would be Harry.

"I think I get what you mean," was all she said back but with a smile that spoke volumes.

As always Harry used every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself as still as possible as Luna drove him crazy. She was always slow and methodical, licking and sucking every little part of his cock she could. She ran her hand down to cup his sack, running the tips of her fingers over the tight skin, making him shiver.

"Oh fuck, Luna," Harry moaned at the sensations running through him from his cock. As always Luna was silent, just enjoying the feel of something live and pulsing slipping in and out of her mouth. Feeling the tension and energy of the body she was manipulating coursing through him, into her and back. This wasn't magic. Not in the way they had been taught. But to Luna it felt almost sacred this closeness to someone she really cared about. She dragged the head of his cock over the roof of her mouth, adding another sensation and luxuriated in the noises of pleasures it caused.

Luna's head finally sped up as she felt that unnamable energy pulsing quicker through the both of them. Her head and hands moved faster over Harry's stiffness, sucking even harder now for that final burst of pleasure.

Both of them were so wrapped up in what was happening they didn't hear a door open.

"Our friend says it's like an energy. Kind of like magic." Ginny explained. "She says she has read a lot about this thing called tantra and it explains a lot of what she feels when she can just quietly give head and not have to worry about what will happen. I guess you can say she goes into a trance."

"She uses the word 'sacred' you say," Hermione mulled. "That sounds...I don't know how it sounds. There have always been theories about different kinds of magic. Maybe your friend has found one.

"if anyone did, it would be her," Ginny mused as well.

Back at the flat neither heard Ginny return from her night out. She had left a confused but curious Hermione and apparated to her bedroom. She appeared in the "safe corner" of the room, the place they kept clear of everything so it was a safe place to apparate to. She saw Harry wasn't in bed yet so she opened the door and walked into the living room.

Harry was obviously getting close to cumming Ginny could see. She knew all his rhythms and had made that scrunched up look on his face appear many times in past. Even this week. She walked over the couch, watching Luna Lovegood speeding up her ministrations, jacking Harry's cock with both hands as she sucked hard on the angry purple head.

Ginny stood behind the couch and ran her hand through Harry's shaggy black hair. His hand immediately sprang up from the couch cushion he had a death grip on and held her hand. There was no surprise, only a desperation not to go crazy.

Harry's eyes opened to slits, his mouth parted and whispered Ginny's name. His wife smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek as one of her best friends steadily brought her husband to climax.

When he started to tense in all the ways she recognized Ginny leaned down and sealed her mouth to Harry's, letting her tongue slip into his mouth and find his. He kissed her back fiercely as he came, a massive wave of warmth roiling through his body.

Luna sucked as hard as she could, feeling that warm energy finally peak and tasted it on her tongue as Harry came in her mouth. The energy was a living thing filling her head even as the warm salt filled her mouth.

Ginny could also feel the strange sensation of Harry cumming with someone else. She had never been present during one of Harry and Luna's times together but had been told she could join at any time as long as Luna could do what she wanted to do most. That energy flowed from Harry's mouth to hers, floating on his breath like a sweet breeze.

All three of them, joined in a pulsing, loving chain, savored the moment as it flowed through them, wound down, ebbed, and then was gone.

Ginny and Harry were still kissing when Luna raised her head and looked up.

"Oh, when did you get here, Ginny?"


End file.
